


Five more minutes

by WheelsUpIn_Five



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Post Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheelsUpIn_Five/pseuds/WheelsUpIn_Five
Summary: Just some post season 5 fluff while they are still in Tahiti.





	Five more minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for aos-ouatfanatic on tumblr who requested some post s5 fluff, so I hope this is okay!
> 
> ((Also I'm going to be very upset if Coulson doesn't come back for s6/7, especially since Daisy probably holds the key to saving him as she has the GH:325 formula AND the new centipede serum in her blood, but here isn't the time or place to get into that :) ))

The sun streamed in through the window from between the curtains, letting beams of light into the room. It was quite, the only sound being the waves against the shore and the slow even breaths of the woman next to him. He’d almost go as far as saying it was perfect, but he was Phil Coulson, the world's last line of defense, and he’s learnt that nothing will ever be as good as it seems for long, but right now, he wasn’t going to think about that. 

Tahiti was a beautiful place, and he was so grateful that he got to spend his time here with Melinda. It was peaceful, and although it put him on edge, he was starting to learn what it was like to truly relax. If he was being honest with himself, he was getting tired of being one of earth's mightiest heroes, it was really starting to take a toll on him, and the people around him. Stopping the world from ending is harder than it sounds, and now, he needed to make the most of the time he had.

 

He looked over to Melinda, who was cuddled into his side with her hand resting on his chest and smiled. He would  _ never _ get sick of seeing this. It still warmed his heart whenever she smiled at him, or when she took his hand between hers. Ever since he met Andrew, he stopped thinking he had a chance with her, and realized they’d ever be anything more than friends - which he was fine with, he just wanted to be able to be there for her, and to make sure she was okay. He was still unsure he ended up with her, she was way out of his league, but again, he wasn’t complaining.

He looked back over to the alarm clock that sat on the bedside table that read 7:16am in obnoxious red letters.He sighed, knowing he should get up to start breakfast, but he was having a hard time pulling himself away from her. He shifted slightly, psyching himself up to getting out of bed and leave the comfort of her arms, but she pulled him closer, wrapping her arm around his waist and burying her face into his shoulder. 

“Five more minutes.” She mumbled, her words muffled and slurred with sleep. Everyday he half expected to wake up to find that it was all a dream, and everyday he woke up to find her by his side, and it never ceased to amaze him. 

“Okay,” he moved so he could put his arm around her “Five more minutes.” He knew it’d be longer than that, but he didn’t want it to end, and breakfast could definitely wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!  
> Tumblr: wheelsupin-five


End file.
